


Soul Drabbles

by cosmyjae



Category: no one - Fandom
Genre: Love, Other, Random Drabbles, Romance, fusion sort of?, idk really, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmyjae/pseuds/cosmyjae
Summary: This is random stuff I wrote to get me back in the mood to write





	Soul Drabbles

Love. It’s an emotion we all feel. It’s something we crave. Our eyes are filled with stars that want to hang in someone’s galaxy. It takes us time. It takes a lifetime to find out love. It takes us years to be able for our souls to dance together. When we are able to be together. The stars in your eyes hang in my galaxy ridden ones. Our souls combine and make one. We are ride along the stars together. We love together as one. We are one

 

I want to sit under the stars, no light pollution, no noise. Just me, you and the stars. I wish to be able to walk among them, walk among the thing that brings me joy. I wish to be able to mark out our constellations in the sky. I wish to be able to show you what the world looks from below. I wish to show you the stars and show you galaxies beyond. I wish to make you see the beauty in the world and what people are missing out on. I wish to show you that we can see beauty in our surroundings and each other. 

 

Look at the world in a more positive light. Look at the beauty surrounding us, we have so much fragile beauty. We have fragile life, fragile love. But we are not fragile, we are not just life. We are one among each other. If we fall apart we will still be one, we will still be able to repair one another. We will be able to come together once again and be able to love each other again. We are able to become souls that people wish to become. We are able to reach and touch the stars. We are able to run across galaxies, hand in hand.

 

Beauty is fragile. Life is fragile. We are not fragile though, we are strong. We combine our souls so that we can dance together in this war against one another. We are able to defeat our darkest dreams and darkest fears together. We are able to become a warrior that protect one another and protect the people around us. We are able to be the safe space for one another. We are able to be us. We are able to dance among constellations once we are gone from this fragile planet. We are able to dance among the galaxies and be together forever. Our souls will continue to dance together as one among stars and galaxy with no worry in sight. 

 

Above the earth and into the galaxy. We are together as one. I love to be with you. You are my home. The stars are our home, the galaxy is our home. We are one together. One day we can’t though. Our souls will be forced apart. I will only be able to walk among stars. You will be able to walk among galaxies. We will become Romeo and Juliet, we will be senselessly in love. We will want for each other. We will need each other. We will be sent to the depths for our rebellion of love. But we will be together once again.


End file.
